EL HEREDERO
by Brida-Weasley1
Summary: Una muy valiente chica con un tormentoso pasado y un extraño poder acude a Voldemort para pedir protección para ella y su hijo, a cambio Voldemort le pide que engendre y eduque a su heredero.... ¿que crees que pasará?
1. Default Chapter

EL HEREDERO  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes conocidos son propiedad de la Warner y J. K. Rowling. Fan fiction escrito sin fines de lucro. Mero amor al arte.  
  
NdA: esto es algo complicado de explicar, me ha nacido la idea loca de mezclar un poco lo "Coelho" con lo "Weasley" lo cual quiere decir que hablaré un poco sobre "Wicca" o "La tradición de la luna" y meteré a una Wiccan (nombre que se le da a los practicantes de la tradición) a Hogwarts. ¡Esperen sorpresas!  
  
DEDICATORIA: a la Snitch (sister), aunque no te haya visto ultimamente tenemos mucho que platicar eh!; a Cristi (mi ma'), que fue la primera en saber de la existencia de este fic y la persona con la que más paso en el teléfono y a Polgara que siempre lee mis fics ¡gracias Polgara!  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: VIDA NUEVA  
  
Morgan White era una chica muy peculiar, era una bruja, pero su magia era adquirida. Era practicante y fiel seguidora de Wicca, una tradición de brujas y hechiceros que convivían en perfecto equilibrio con la naturaleza.  
  
Sin embargo, aunque para Morgan esto era completamente normal y saludable, las personas la veían como un bicho raro, pensaban que invocaba al demonio y que su culto era meramente satánico, no comprendían por qué se quedaba en el jardín hablando sola y tampoco por qué le hablaba a las plantas mientras las regaba.  
  
-¿Por qué haces eso?- le preguntó un día un chico curioso -¿qué cosa?- respondió la chica con una sonrisa -¿hablar con el árbol? -si- dijo el chico conteniendo la risa -necesito unas hojas frescas para un té- contestó -y podo permiso al gnomo del árbol para poder arrancarlas -¿gnomo? ¿Qué gnomo? -todas las cosas en la naturaleza están protegidas pro un gnomo, un hada, una ninfa o alguna criatura mística, no podemos violar su propiedad así como así... -¿quieres decir que hablas con un gnomo? -si, ahora ¿puedes dejarme continuar mi trabajo? ¡Me urgen esas hojas!  
  
Morgan continuó hablando con el árbol, de pronto se quedó quieta y una ráfaga de viento se filtró por las ramas del árbol, tirando unas cuantas hojas frescas a los pies de la chica. Ella agradeció y se metió corriendo a su casa, sacó una vasija con agua y un vaso, sirvió y lo dejó junto al árbol. Al poco rato el agua se había consumido, tanto la del vaso como la de la vasija. El chico siguió frecuentando a Morgan, no porque estuviera interesado en lo que hacía, si no porque ella no era una chica fea en lo absoluto, era alta, de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos aceitunados, eran grandes y expresivos, era delgada y su estatura le hacía ver más frágil aún, se cuidaba muy bien, no le gustaba lucir desarreglada y vestía con hermosos colores pastel, era alegre y risueña, nunca se le había visto enfadada o triste y a pesar de las críticas se llevaba muy bien con los vecinos. Él se llamaba Joan Walls y no era feo, más bien simpático con una personalidad encantadora y sus ojos cafés que conquistaban a cualquiera. Delgado y alto, hacía una pareja muy bella con Morgan, o al menos eso pensaban todos. Iniciaron una relación de noviazgo, ella no abandonaba sus rituales ni sus prácticas, y sabía perfectamente que era un error enamorarse de él; no era su "otra mitad". El tiempo pasó y ellos siguieron juntos un tiempo, hasta que ella se embarazó y él salió huyendo de su lado. Fue un golpe muy duro, ella esperaba un bebé y no tenía a nadie cerca, juntó un poco de dinero, empacó sus cosas vendió la casa se despidió de sus plantas y sus flores, desmontó su pequeño altar y se fue; estaba muy triste, no se despidió de nadie, ni de sus vecinos, tomó el primer vuelo a Inglaterra y se estableció allí un tiempo, continuó muchas de sus prácticas en un departamento alquilado. Un día se dijo a ella misma que era hora de cambiar, de madurar y dar el siguiente gran paso, cambió su guardarropa y su imagen, sus vestidos color pastel cambiaron por vestidos negros y góticos, y su cabello antes castaño, cambió a un negro intenso, lo que hacía ver su piel aún más blanca y sus ojos aún más grandes y hermosos. Salió a las calles, había esperado mucho, estudió un poco de inglés y fue a un pequeño bar en Londres. El embarazo llevaba ya 6 meses y su depresión se había esfumado, sus ojos expresivos se apagaron y había un poco de rencor en su corazón. En el bar se percató de que no estaba entre personas comunes, había infinidad de "bichos" allí, pareciera que no fueran del mundo que ella conocía. Y así era. Wicca le había enseñado a distinguir lo mágico de lo no mágico, y se había vuelto una de las brujas más poderosas de la tradición, solo cuando recordó se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada de magos y hechiceros provenientes de todo el planeta, pero era una magia diferente a la de Wicca, ellos habían nacido magos y se habían preparado para trabajar con la magia y en un mundo diferente al suyo. Comenzó a frecuentar ese lugar, en especial a un chico de cabellos castaños y túnica gastada que se acercó a preguntarle sobre el dije que llevaba en el cuello, era un pentáculo, un pentagrama rodeado de un círculo, ella le explicó todo lo referente a su tradición y él lo referente a su mundo, le explicó el regreso del mago tenebroso y todo lo que pasaba, sobre el niño que vivió y sobre Hogwarts.  
  
-Remus, tu no eres un chico normal, eres un...- se acercó hasta su oído y susurró -licántropo -¡tienes razón! Pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿OK?- agregó haciéndole un guiño -Será nuestro secreto, por cierto, me gustaría trabajar en algo, ¿conoces algún trabajo que yo pueda realizar? -Bueno, supongo que necesitas dinero para mantener al bebé, pero por el momento no tengo idea, tal vez pueda decirle a Dumbledore, seguro te admitirá -bueno yo... gracias  
  
Al siguiente día se vieron como de costumbre, Remus estaba emocionado pues Harry Potter comenzaría su cuarto curso en solo unas semanas, y este era el día de su décimo cuarto cumpleaños. Desgraciadamente el cuadro de profesores en Hogwarts estaba completo y ese año no podría trabajar allí. De cualquier manera Remus le consiguió una casa en Hogsmeade, para ir a visitarla cuando quisiera, la cual ella aceptó con gusto. El tiempo pasó muy rápidamente, Morgan había conseguido un buen trabajo en "Las Tres Escobas" y había aprendido a tratar con la gente extraña que vivía y frecuentaba Hogsmeade. Su hijo ya había nacido, un varón saludable más parecido a ella que a su padre, pero ahora ella vivía temerosa del Sr. Tenebroso. Los periódicos llegaban con noticias escalofriantes sobre su regreso, la nota sobre los mundiales de Quidditch la atemorizaban así que decidió un día encargar a su hijo con Remus y salir en busca del que no debe ser nombrado.  
  
-Mis leales súbditos- comenzó a hablar una voz penetrante y tétrica que helaba la sangre de quien la escuchaba -hoy nos hemos reunido para dar pié a nuestro siguiente plan, tengo un leal súbdito en Hogwarts y me ayudará a capturar a Potter sin levantar sospechas -Mi Lord- comenzó uno de los encapuchados que rodeaban al distinguido personaje -hay un intruso entre nosotros- concluyó e inmediatamente después todos abrieron paso a la mujer vestida de negro, parecía una visión espeluznante en el cementerio, con la piel extremadamente blanca por no asolearse y los ojos aceitunados que brillaban con la luz de los faroles, un vestido negro que cubría sus pies y el cabello pintado de negro que le llegaba a la cintura cubriéndole el rostro, su extrema delgadez hacía lucir su rostro cadavérico y el maquillaje en su rostro hacía que sus enormes ojos lucieran como de espanto. -¿quién eres?- preguntó el Lord cuando pudo reaccionar -Morgan White Sr.- se presentó haciendo una reverencia -y he venido aquí a pedirle un gran favor -Dime- le dijo interesado -te escucho -Quisiera hablar con vos... en privado- dijo mirándolo a los ojos de serpiente.  
  
Se escuchó una exclamación general y muchos de los encapuchados murmuraron cosas inaudibles que emitían sorpresa. El Lord llevó a la chica a una mansión cercana, la mansión de los Riddle y en la sala de la chimenea ofreció vino a la chica y la invitó a hablar.  
  
-¿qué es lo que querías pedirme?- dijo seriamente interesado -Sr. Yo no soy una persona que deba agradarle mucho, soy una muggle con magia adquirida por medio de rituales y... bueno no es nata. -¿crees que puedes venir a pedirme favores así como así sin que nada pase? ¿Acaso has visto acto de benevolencia en mis prácticas? No practico el altruismo pero veo que tienes valor, no tiemblas y no hay ninguna reacción física... eres valiente sin duda -¿acaso no es verdad que usted tiene el mejor olfato de todos? ¿No puede oler mi miedo? Estoy aterrada Sr. Sus actos me hacen pensar que no es condescendiente con nadie pero mi necesidad es mucha, apenas trabajo y mi hijo cumplirá ya seis meses, temo por su vida y por la mía, temo por la vida de mis allegados y sobre todo temo no lograr lo que me he propuesto. -¿qué te hace pensar que seré condescendiente contigo? -solo esperanzas vanas, ¿acaso no ha sentido la necesidad de hacer las cosas? Yo no escucho a mi cabeza que me dice que no debo estar aquí con usted, solo escucho a mi corazón que dice que haga lo que sea para proteger a mi pequeño del mal que le rodea y de la posible suerte que tendrá si no lo hago. -no he olfateado tu miedo, solo escucho tus palabras y percibo tu valor, tienes gran poder y destreza, tienes inteligencia y sobre todo tienes el corazón que alguna vez tuve... hace tanto tiempo que solo quedan vagos recuerdos... con gusto te aceptaría en mis filas... -no señor, yo no quiero unirme a ustedes, solo he venido a pedirle por la vida de mi hijo, por la mía, no he tenido un camino fácil y vine aquí a iniciar una nueva vida, pero no puedo hacerlo si vivo rodeada de temores... tal vez no le interese, pero mi hijo es lo único y lo mejor que me ha pasado... no tengo un marido, me mantengo sola, soy camarera en un bar, gano apenas lo suficiente para mantener a duras penas a mi pequeño... su padre huyó de mi lado cuando supo que estaba encinta... yo estaba muy enamorada... he logrado cambiar lo suficiente como para recordar que el amor no es más que un trato entre dos personas que tienen que ser correspondidas, si una no pone de su parte no es amor... -Bueno...- dijo pensativo -tu historia es como muchas otras, tal vez por ello me resulte familiar, se ve que has luchado duro pero... ¿acaso no crees que la mejor forma de protegerse es uniéndose a mí? -tal vez- respondió -pero veo en ustedes un tipo de magia que va contra mis principios Wicca, no debo interferir en las decisiones de los demás, y una regla es "vivir y dejar vivir" y el último verso de mi rede dice "Siete palabras La Rede Wicca es:  
  
Haz lo que quieras, a nadie dañes" como verá mis principios son opuestos a los suyos, no puedo cambiarlos así de pronto, no puedo exponerme de esa manera, mucho menos estando sola... -he pensado un poco, tus palabras suenan coherentes, pero no puedo hacerte un favor así como así, no es mi estilo, no practico el altruismo, ya te lo había dicho -Lo sé, y estoy dispuesta a considerar cualquier condición que me ponga -¿qué te parece darme algo a cambio? -¿a qué se refiere exactamente? -tal vez llegue a recuperar mi poder nuevamente, nuevos seguidores y nuevas víctimas pero no estoy seguro de ser eterno, después de todo no conseguí la piedra filosofal... -no puedo darte la vida eterna- dijo Morgan confundida -pero eres mujer... eres inteligente, poderosa, atractiva... ¡fértil!- dijo con malicia -no podría cuidar a dos hijos- dijo ella adelantándose al Lord -yo también me haría cargo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser darte una pensión? Mantendría a tus dos hijos como si ambos fueran míos -bien... por lo menos me gustaría ver tu verdadero rostro, quiero conocer al verdadero padre de mi futuro hijo -Pides demasiado -quieres un heredero ¿cierto? -Está bien- dijo resignado, hizo una mueca y en menos de cinco segundos su rostro de reptil tomó la forma de un rostro humano... era atractivo, pero la maldad seguía llenando sus ojos, tanto que a Morgan la recorrió un escalofríos. -Serás la elegida para procrear a mi heredero, te encargarás de su educación y de su mantenimiento, por supuesto que de vez en cuando tendrás que traerlo conmigo... te encargarás de que crezca para ocupar mi lugar en el trono  
  
Hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, ninguno de los dos puso barreras y ambos lo disfrutaron, fue su momento. Se acordó también que ni ella ni el bebé tendrían la marca tenebrosa para que no hubiera sospechas. Durante un tiempo Morgan regresó a América, ella quería que su hijo que tenía ya seis meses de nacido, conociera un poco el país de su madre y quiso presentarlo ante la Rede Wicca como el legítimo heredero de Wicca, también pidió consejo a sus compañeros, porque allí no hay jerarquías, un brujo es un brujo y la tradición trasciende. Intentó localizar a Joan, cuándo lo encontró, había una gran brecha entre lo que ella conoció y lo que era en ese momento, era un vagabundo, la mujer por la que había dejado a Morgan lo había dejado en la calle y sin un techo en donde vivir para después casarse con un ebrio que había conocido en un bar  
  
-¿Morgan?- exclamó al ver a la chica -te vez hermosa -gracias Joan, pero tu no luces muy bien supongo que la vida te ha tratado mal -Sydney se ha llevado todo lo que me quedaba, se casó con un desgraciado borrachín que conoció en un bar... -me apena escuchar eso... ¿recuerdas lo que dice Wicca? -¿la ley de las tres veces? -si... todo lo que hagas, bueno o malo se te regresará por triplicado, lo siento mucho, tu lo decidiste, de cualquier forma... no estábamos destinados a estar juntos -¿cómo lo sabes? -solo lo sé... -¿dónde vives ahora? -en Europa, en Londres -bueno... supongo que te ha de ir bien -me ha costado trabajo establecerme, sobre todo encontrar trabajo, no es fácil que te acepten cuando tienes un hijo que cuidar... -¿dónde está él? -¿Ephram? Aquí está- dijo sacando una silla de bebé que traía al pequeño que dormía como un ángel -es hermoso -se parece a ti -me alegro -espero que sea igual de inteligente -no lo dudes...  
  
El encuentro terminó con buenos deseos y halagos al bebé, al parecer no había más amor entre ambos y nada más que hablar, ella regresó a visitar lo que había sido su casa, se encontró con enormes bardas y un suelo de concreto en lo que había sido su jardín, una enorme fuente adornaba la entrada y las figuras religiosas colgaban de la ventana. El regreso a casa fue más añorado de lo que pensaba, había dicho a Remus que visitaría a Joan y que se tomaría unos días libres, pero el viaje duró poco y un día después estaba de regreso. Todo salió como lo esperaban, el cuarto curso del niño que vivió terminó como Voldemort lo esperaba, solo detalles que no estaban en el plan. Sin duda el quinto curso sería difícil, y habría un lugar esperando por una nueva maestra, lugar que Lupin le había reservado a Morgan. El bebé había nacido, Morgan lo justificó con Lupin diciendo que había tenido una aventura con Joan cuando lo visitó, Lupin lo creyó y no hubo más problemas. Dumbledore se encariñó pronto con los dos pequeñines a quienes Morgan cuidaba más que a su vida y las maestras de Hogwarts pronto reaccionaron ante sus nuevos juguetes.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-* notas finales.- este capítulo ha sido algo corto, no esperaba poder escribir esta idea, no es en especial sobre Harry, de hecho lo veremos poco dentro de este fic; también necesito su opinión, en capítulos posteriores se verán necesitadas sus opiniones... dejad review!!! 


	2. Capítulo 2

EL HEREDERO  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes conocidos son propiedad de la Warner y J. K. Rowling. Fan fiction escrito sin fines de lucro. Mero amor al arte.  
  
NdA: esto es algo complicado de explicar, me ha nacido la idea loca de mezclar un poco lo "Coelho" con lo "Weasley" lo cual quiere decir que hablaré un poco sobre "Wicca" o "La tradición de la luna" y meteré a una Wiccan (nombre que se le da a los practicantes de la tradición) a Hogwarts. ¡Esperen sorpresas!  
  
DEDICATORIA: a la Snitch (sister), aunque no te haya visto ultimamente tenemos mucho que platicar eh!; a Cristi (mi ma'), que fue la primera en saber de la existencia de este fic y la persona con la que más paso en el teléfono y a Polgara que siempre lee mis fics ¡gracias Polgara!  
  
CAPÍTULO 2: EJERCIENDO LA MAESTRÍA  
  
El puesto de maestra que le habían asignado era sencillo, bastaba con transmitir los conocimientos muggles a los alumnos que deseaban aprender, de vez en cuando hacía magia Wicca y los alumnos se divertían aprendiendo, al poco, Estudios Muggles fue una de las materias preferidas de los alumnos.  
Sin embargo, ella no era la única profesora nueva, como era ya tradición en Hogwarts había un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a quien muchos admiraban por su historia dentro del Ministerio: Cassandra Figg; nieta de Arabella Figg, valiente auror y miembro activo de la aclamada Orden del Fénix (por supuesto que Morgan no sabía nada de esto). También contaban con un nuevo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ya que el anterior, había sido designado para una tarea especial por parte de Dumbledore; Charlie Weasley era un experto titulado en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y especializado en Dragones.  
La mesa de los profesores estaba completa, solo tres profesores nuevos, menos de los que se esperaban, pero menos alumnos... el regreso de Voldemort tenía aterrorizados a los padres.  
  
-Profesora White- la voz de la profesora Figg se hizo escuchar a través del pasillo -¿va usted a comer algo? -en realidad no tengo mucha hambre, pero tengo que llevar a los pequeños a comer -también usted tiene que alimentarse bien... no comprendo como alguien puede espantarse de tan hermosas criaturas -no es de ellos, es de la responsabilidad que traen consigo. Profesora Figg ¿puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta? -adelante, estamos en confianza -¿por qué una chica tan linda y preparada como usted ha terminado de profesora? -bueno...- se sonrojó -no sé como sea con los muggles, pero aquí pertenecer al profesorado de Hogwarts es un gran honor, es el sitio más seguro en todo el mundo. -supongo que si, los muggles lo consideran como el último recurso... -Los muggles son muy complicados Srta. White- la voz del profesor de pociones se unió a la conversación -bueno la paga es muy poca y los alumnos suelen ser muy rebeldes, no les gusta la escuela -tal vez necesitan otra cosa -los planes de estudio son muy repetitivos, son aburridos nada interesante ni novedoso para que ellos puedan aprender... aquí todo es divertido, las clases son prácticas y ¿a qué niño no le gustaría aprender a usar magia? -supongo que es cierto... es usted muy inteligente y observadora, esperemos que la Ephram y Rowena tengan algo de su madre y poco de su padre- dijo tomando en brazos a la pequeña.  
  
Cassandra solo los observaba, no sabía en que momento había dejado de participar en la conversación, había demasiada química entre Severus y Morgan, parecían entenderse a la perfección y cuándo ellos hablaban, nunca entendía una palabra de la conversación.  
  
-por cierto Profesora White- interrumpió Cassandra -Puedes llamarme Morgan, no hay ningún problema- dijo ella amable pero con su voz seca de siempre -Está bien, Morgan... ¿no crees que dos hijos pequeños son motivo suficiente para dar un poco de color a tu vestir? -Cassandra... ¿puedo llamarte así?- la chica asintió con la cabeza -no podría vestir de otro color aunque quisiera... no sería yo entonces... -Bueno yo... -El negro es un buen color- interrumpió nuevamente Snape -además no veo que los pequeños se vistan con ese color -Bueno, dejo a Ephram que escoja su propia ropa, no usará túnicas hasta que entre a Hogwarts y la pequeña... tampoco vestirá de negro hasta que ella decida lo que quiere- respondió Morgan como toda una madre.  
  
Llegaron los tres al comedor, estaba casi vacío, los alumnos disfrutaban del poco tiempo libre en las salas comunes o en los pasillos de Hogwarts, los terrenos estaban prohibidos a menos que tuvieran clase de CDCM.  
  
-Mira Harry- decía Ron Weasley a su compañero señalando con la cabeza -Snape parece haber hecho migas con White -¿acaso trae a la bebé cargando?- preguntó extrañado -no se extrañen- les dijo Remus Lupin que comía con ellos -La profesora White y Snape tienen mucho en común, además creo que es buena señal que traiga a la pequeña en brazos -pero Cassandra es muy distinta a ambos, ¿qué hace con ellos? No se le ve muy contenta- observó Hermione -Bueno Hermione- respondió el licántropo -Cassandra casi no disfruta de las charlas de esos dos, en realidad ninguno de nosotros, nos resulta difícil entenderlos, solo Dumbledore les entiende cuando charlan... -¿creen que esta vez duren los profesores?- preguntó Hermione viendo como Snape daba de comer, tan tiernamente como era posible en él, a la pequeña. -Yo espero que Hagrid vuelva pronto- respondió Ron alterado -me resulta incómodo tener a Charlie aquí además de Fred y George -El clan Weasley reunido- dijo Harry divertido -es gracioso como Ginny ni siquiera se ha quejado -supongo que para ella no es difícil, tiene a alguien más que la proteja- dijo Hermione -Pero ¿saben que es un verdadero alivio?- preguntó Harry contento -¿qué?- respondieron todos al unísono -tener a Remus y a Hocicos con nosotros dentro del castillo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-¡Remus!- exclamó Morgan al abrir la puerta de su despacho -¡que sorpresa! -¿no me esperabas? -En realidad no... ¡Pasa! ¡Ponte cómodo! -Gracias... vine a ver como te encontrabas, hace mucho que no charlamos a solas -Estoy muy bien, gracias. Este trabajo es agotador pero hago lo posible... Conocí a Harry y a sus amigos, son muy agradables, Hermione es muy lista y Ronald es divertido, sobre todo cuando se queja de Charlie -¿ya se tutean?- preguntó divertido -¡por favor, Remus! ¡No malinterpretes las cosas! ¡Es más chico que yo y...! -¡un año más chico que tu!- corrigió insinuante -¡por Merlín! ¡Solo somos compañeros de trabajo! También me tuteo con Minerva, con Albus, con Sibil, con Cassandra y no por ello piensan mal ¿o si? -Está bien, no te enojes -no me enojé es solo que... me siento extraña, hace mucho que no convivía con la gente y... bueno es un cambio drástico -Me imagino que si, de servir bebidas a enseñar niños -además ahora son dos pequeños, los que mantengo y... bueno a veces no sé como hacerle -He visto a Snape muy cercano -Es un gran hombre, me ayuda en cuanto puede -¿has utilizado tus poderes con él? -no, no lo creo necesario -¿con quien más los has utilizado? -Remus, no voy a ir por allí utilizando mis poderes con cualquiera... -¿hombre o mujer? -OK te lo diré- dijo resignada -con Cassandra -¿por qué? -es una chica interesante... descubrí muchas cosas -cuéntamelas -es confidencial, no puedo hacer eso -¿por qué? -porque es anti-ético y además es horrible estar haciendo chismes por todo Hogwarts -Harry y compañía deberían aprender eso de ti -¿por qué lo dices? -Bueno están sacando sus conclusiones sobre las escenas de Snape y Rowena juntos... por cierto ¿dónde están? -en su cuarto, tratan de dormir... ¿a qué te refieres exactamente? ¿Creen que hay algo entre el profesor Snape y yo? -así es... ¿el profesor Snape? ¿Nada de Severus? -aún no hay esa confianza, por lo menos por mi parte no quiero atravesar la línea hasta saber a qué me enfrento -¿tus poderes? -prefiero hacerlo del modo difícil y seguro... puedo ver su interior, no predecir el futuro...  
  
El comentario de Morgan se vio interrumpido por unos golpecitos en la puerta, ella fue a abrir.  
  
-¡Profesor Snape! ¿Sucede algo? -La ronda de costumbre profesora White- respondió -quería saber si necesitaba algo -Estoy bien por ahora, los niños duermen y... -¿quién es Morgan?- Lupin se asomó detrás de ella abriendo un poco más la puerta del despacho -¡Ah! ¡Snape! ¿Qué sucede? -Nada Remus- respondió Morgan haciéndolo para atrás -¿quiere pasar profesor? Estaba preparando algo de cenar ¿gusta acompañarnos? -En otra ocasión, debo terminar la ronda, muchas gracias profesora -no hay por qué darlas, mas bien gracias a usted que se molestó en venir a ver que se ofrecía -bueno estaba de paso y.... buenas noches Profesora, descanse -igualmente Profesor, Buenas noches  
  
La puerta se cerró y Snape siguió su camino, era algo extraño pensar en la escena, seguramente pensaría que Remus y ella.... no, no había por que pensar mal, además ¿qué importaba lo que el profesor Snape pensara de ella?  
  
-¿y?- la voz de Remus sacó a Morgan de sus pensamientos -¿y?- repitió ella extrañada -¿qué?- preguntó nerviosa ante la mirada de Remus -¡Es obvio!- dijo divertido -¡se gustan! -¡No presiones Remus Lupin! ¡No estoy lista para nada así en estos momentos! -yo nunca te presionaría, es solo que... -¡Remus, no comiences con ese cuento! Sé que a ti y a muchos les urge verme con un marido y que muchos otros desean que Snape tenga una relación... -¡Quizás así se suavice! -Remus, no es tan malo, sus alumnos lo quieren -¡Solo los de su casa! Algunos son hijos de mortífago ¿sabías? -Eso no tiene nada que ver -Bueno... ¡yo nomás decía! -Remus, esos chicos tienen criterio, saben lo que les conviene y lo que no, solo necesitan un poco de valor... -¡No estábamos hablando de ellos!- dijo divertido -¡Basta por favor!... ¿quieres café? -Una cerveza de mantequilla está bien -Bueno... ¿comerás panquecas con cerveza de mantequilla? -está bien, un poco de leche dulce estaría mejor -como gustes -Oye ¡soy tu amigo! ¡Solo quiero verte sonreír de vez en cuando con algo que no sean tus hijos! -Bueno yo... -Tus alumnos no cuentan- dijo adelantándose a la respuesta de la ojiverde -Me hacen feliz, Remus; no me siento sola, además si las cosas se van a dar se darán a su tiempo -Está bien, no te molestaré más -Gracias... ¿cómo está Sirius? -bueno él está un poco preocupado, los mortífagos no han dado muestra de actividad -Deberían tranquilizarse un poco -Eso es lo que ellos quieren, pretenden que bajemos la guardia -si no lo hacen aunque sea un poco, estarán demasiado cansados cuando llegue la hora de luchar -Tienes razón... -Además creo que tienen a mucha gente concentrada en un solo lugar, el ministerio de magia necesitaría más protección -Morgan nosotros no trabajamos con el ministerio, ellos tienen a sus aurores y nosotros tenesmos los nuestros, además se niegan a creer en el regreso de Voldemort -¿a pesar de lo ocurrido? -A pesar de ello.... -Cambiando de tema Remus... ¿por qué tu no tienes novia? -¡temía que hicieras esa pregunta! -Ya la hice, ¿me responderás o tendré que sacártelo a fuerzas? -Bueno yo... es difícil mantener una relación en este estado, Severus me ha ayudado mucho estos últimos años, pero esa poción no me ha garantizado nada -Nada pierdes con intentarlo -¡vamos Morgan! ¿Quién estaría interesada en mí? -Hay muchas chicas que mueren por alguien como tú -¿cómo quienes? -Cassandra por ejemplo -Ella... ¡no lo creo! -¡Te gusta!- sonrió repentinamente -¡No! -¡sé que si!- dijo pícara dando un sorbo a su café -¡No es así! ¡Y si le dices a alguien te mato!- dijo en son de broma -Soy una tumba -Por cierto tienes una hermosa sonrisa, deberías de lucirla más a menudo- dijo dando un bocado a su cena  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-No comprendo por qué están tan inquietos, muchachos- La profesora White reñía con sus alumnos que estaban más eufóricos de lo normal -Es la salida a Hogsmade maestra, tratamos de saber que compraremos y que nos hace falta- respondió Neville emocionado -Bueno chicos, supongo que merecen un rato de ocio por el tiempo aquí encerrados, pero creo que sus profesores merecemos un poco de respeto ¿no lo creen? -¡lo sentimos mucho maestra!- respondió Hermione -¡no quisimos molestarla! -no estoy molesta, tal vez un poco sentida; creí que mi clase les gustaba -Así es- decía Harry -pero nos hemos dejado llevar por la emoción del momento -Bueno, creo que hoy no les entrará el conocimiento el día de hoy... ¿Qué sucede Malfoy? -No es nada- dijo dando un saltito -¿quieres hablar después de clase? -¿No es mucha molestia?- respondió asombrado -No, siempre tengo tiempo para ustedes -¿y tus hijos? -bueno, están en buenas manos, además no creo que les hagan daño unos minutos sin su madre -Está bien- dijo por fin el chico -Profesora- llamó Hermione curiosa -¿sus hijos están con Snape? -No- contestó divertida -él tiene clase en este momento, además no se me haría correcto dejarlos con él -¿por qué?- preguntó Ron aún más curioso -Porque no existe suficiente confianza -Pero... -Harry, ellos están con Remus, es un gran tío, los cuida muy bien -¿Nunca ha salido con Remus? -no, Ron, además esos son asuntos demasiado personales como para platicarlos con mis alumnos  
  
LA campana sonó salvando a la maestra, en ese momento todos salieron corriendo, excepto el chico de cabellos platinados  
  
-¿qué sucede Draco? -ES solo que no me entusiasma mucho salir del castillo... estoy asustado -tu padre está con ellos ¿cierto? -¿cómo lo supo? -Es parte de mi magia. No hay de qué preocuparse, Hogsmade está cerca de Hogwarts, además... -¡pero ningún lugar es seguro ahora que él regresó! -Draco- dijo la profesora con voz preocupada -¿sabes algo que debamos saber? -No... Pero eso es lo que me atemoriza, mi padre no ha hablado conmigo y... -Draco- lo tomó por los hombros -yo iré contigo, no dejaré que nada te pase -¿en serio? -En serio  
  
Draco se lanzó a los brazos de la profesora como si fuera su madre, ella correspondió el abrazo con infinito deseo de protegerle.  
La salida no se hizo esperar, los alumnos estaban impacientes y los profesores trataban de calmar la euforia general que se vivía en aquel momento.  
  
-Profesora White- la voz de Severus Snape sacó a la maestra de sus pensamientos -¿puedo ayudarle?- dijo al ver que metía a la pequeña Rowena a un carrito donde ya estaba acomodado el pequeño Ephram -Bueno profesor... no quiero echar a perder su día -No lo hará, no tengo planes, vigilaré a mis alumnos como cada año -¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Le prometí a alguien que iría a acompañarle -¿quién es el afortunado?- dijo curioso alzando una ceja  
La profesora esbozó un intento de sonrisa y se sonrojó ligeramente. -Es un alumno, profesor; una promesa un tanto maternal si así lo quiere, pero el chico me agrada y creo que necesita sentirse protegido -¡Profesora White!- el chico en cuestión llegaba por detrás de ellos un poco emocionado - ¿Me acompañará como lo prometió? -Una promesa es una promesa Draco- dijo ella sonriendo -¿nos acompañará profesor Snape?- preguntó un poco mas emocionado viendo al profesor -¡como cada año!- contestó -¿puedo cargar a Rowena?- preguntó el chico extendiendo los brazos -Malfoy- reprendió el profesor de pociones - ¡es un bebé, no un juguete! -¡no se preocupe Profesor!, sé que tendrá mucho cuidado ¿cierto? -Claro- contestó el chico tomando a la niña en brazos -¡es muy bonita!- dijo -¡Se parece a usted! -Gracias- dijo sonrojada  
  
Por fin salieron del castillo, la profesora llevaba el carrito con sus dos pequeños y una pañalera en el hombro. El profesor Snape a un costado acompañando a la profesora, al cabo de un rato comenzó una conversación poco común entre dos personas como ellos.  
  
-Profesora, la he visto últimamente en compañía de Lupin, no pienso entrometerme en su vida personal pero tengo curiosidad -Creo que está malinterpretando las cosas, Remus es un gran amigo que me ha ayudado muchísimo, nos conocimos hace un par de años y desde entonces me he acoplado bien a la vida de "mago" -Entonces... -Somos amigos desde hace tiempo y ¡créame! ¡No soy su tipo!- agregó divertida mirando a un costado, la profesora Cassandra y Remus mantenían una interesante conversación a juzgar por sus expresiones -Debo admitir que se ven bien juntos, lamento haber adelantado conclusiones -Suele pasar de vez en cuando -Permítame arreglar ese error, ¿cenaría conmigo en viernes? -¿es una cita? -¿qué dice a las ocho en mi habitación? -¿qué le parece a las ocho en mi casa de Hogsmade? -¿qué tiene de malo mi habitación? -nada, es solo que Ephram está un poco inquieto, le hace falta salir del castillo -¿quiere que duerma un poco? Debe bajarlo del carrito, quizá quiera caminar.  
  
Ambos profesores detuvieron el paso, bajaron al pequeño y el profesor Snape lo sostuvo paternalmente mientras White acomodaba las cosas en el carrito sin molestar a la pequeña que dormía tranquilamente.  
  
-Gracias... -Severus, llámame Severus ¿puedo llamarte Morgan? -Claro que si- sonrió -Tienes una hermosa sonrisa -Gracias  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La profesora de DCAO era muy atractiva, alta, esbelta, ce cabello rubio y largo, bien peinado, cuerpo atlético pero femenino, y unos hermosos ojos color miel que destellaban en dorado cuando les daba el sol. Ese día llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta baja y ropa deportiva que hacía lucir su figura  
  
-¡Remus! ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso! -Nunca estuve solo, mis amigos eran un desastre, yo era el más serio de todos -Bueno, supongo que haber arrojado torta de calabaza a Lucius Malfoy te hace una persona seria- dijo divertida -¡lo merecía! Además mis amigos me presionaron, casi no se conforman con eso, querían que arrojara el zumo a Snape -¿lo hiciste? -No, siempre lo he respetado, no creo que lo mereciera además es un gran tipo. -bueno, parece que él te quiere dar baje con el changarro- dijo señalando a Morgan y a Snape con la cabeza -¡no! Morgan y yo solo somos amigos, es bonita pero es demasiado oscura para mí, no es mi tipo -¿cómo son tu tipo?- preguntó curiosa -si quieres investigarlo puedes cenar conmigo el viernes -yo... -¿a las ocho? -yo... -yo prepararé la cena -está bien- dijo divertida  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
NOTAS FINALES.- un capítulo más largo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, en verdad ha sido algo difícil terminarlo, lo rescribí más de tres veces y aún así no se acerca a lo que tenía en mente, de cualquier manera... dejad review!!!  
  
AGRADECIEMIENTOS.- A todas las personas que me han dejado review gracias por su preferencia, aunque solo haya sido curiosidad... en fín, individualmente agradezco a: 


End file.
